jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Beast
Chimera Beast is an unreleased coin-operated arcade video game developed by C.P. Brain and planned to be released by Jaleco in 1993. It is a scrolling shooter with primarily horizontal movement. Chimera Beast is the convinced of Action-arcade violent evolution shooting game. The traditional spaceship like alien creatures called Eaters an protagonist villains innovation lived in Planet that are cannibalize each others to evolved their Power-up systems. It is first game installment of Our Internet Wargame Universe, Chimera Beast is known for the popular unreleased arcade game titles in which is characters of "Eater" perception of certain character design is represented to the game series. It following with Eaters led to be sequel to Indie Action-Arcade and Space Shooter PC Windows games, Lead game designer and lead artist James Emirzian Waldementer; Within The Beast: The Prequel Of Our Internet Wargame and Our Internet Wargame series was further to expanded are the production of novel series, comic book, indie animation videos, animation films and others. Plot Chimera Beast takes place on a planet which is described as distant and Earth-like. The planet is overrun by animals known as eaters, capable of eating other creatures and acquiring their abilities or characteristics. The player controls one of these eaters and progresses through the game by means of evolution, consuming microscopic organisms in the first stage, fish in the second, and so on. When the player's creature gets big enough to take on humanity, the goal of the game is revealed. The planet's humans have developed space travel, which the player must thwart, so as not to give the eaters a means of escaping the planet. There are two possible endings: one in which the player is able to stop the eaters from escaping the planet, and one in which the eaters do escape and, we are told, will eventually make their way to Earth. Characters * Eaters: An main protagonist villain in the arcade game Chimera Beast. The mutant of species as an primal that naturally emerged on a planet similar to Earth. Each the cannibalize going through way in the another planet to marked as an other living creatures. And make it their way to devastation of ecosystem this planet * Big Eaters: An final boss of Eater version of Eaters in the arcade game Chimera Beast. It has to be last duel from attempting to fighting with Eaters through by the Eater assuming from remaining as an planet by devastation ecosystem despite to stop their Eater Gameplay The chief innovation of Chimera Beast is its power-up system. Instead of collecting gun upgrades as in most games of this genre, the player's eater enhances itself by eating other creatures and assuming their abilities and defenses. Instead of simply having various types of projectile weaponry, the game attempts to make these new abilities as varied as possible. Consuming a crustacean might give the player's eater a hard protective shell, for example, while an insectoid creature might offer a poisonous tail instead. The game even includes the ability to use cancer as a weapon. Another difference from typical shooter mechanics is that the player's eater does not die after being hit. It has a life bar, which can be charged by consuming enemies. It is even possible to eat enough charge the life bar past its starting position, creating a larger eater which is not only more powerful but can take more damage as well. Enemies The enemies in Chimera Beast are mostly animals, some with equivalent Earth versions and some without. Some of the enemy creatures include jellyfish, an eel-like agnathan, clown fish, clams, flying squirrels, and moles. Once the player reaches the human stage, they will face war vehicles such as tanks and jets. Ending There are two different types of endings * If the player Eater(s) win(s), all life on the planet is extinguished and the planet's ecosystem devastated is beyond recovery, so the Eater(s) continues traveling the universe, searching for more victims and destroying more planets, until one day when it will finally reach Earth. * If the player Eater(s) either loses to the boss Eater or fails to kill the boss Eater in time, the surviving Eaters cannibalize each other and the planet's damaged ecosystem will gradually heal itself. Most cases the first ending would be considered a bad ending and the latter ending would be considered good ending. Not so with Chimera Beast, with rapacious predators that keep on eating until all lifeform is extinguished being protagonists first ending is considered legitimate and the second is actually bad. Technical details Chimera Beast runs on dual 68000 processors. Sound is provided by a Ym2151 and dual OKI-M6295 chips. Like most games of its time, it uses a standard JAMMA connector. Development Chimera Beast development began in 1992 by CP.BRAiN, Tokuhiro Takemori made from the previous in first game titled of CP.BRAiN; 64th. Street: A Detective Story it were met the revived averaged game reviews. CP.BRAiN and Jaleco announced the game in 1992, Under the project name is Project: Eater or known as Chimera Beast, to be game style like Action-arcade violent evolve shooting game. Chimera Beast described with the traditionally spaceship but instead of alien lifeform creatures in ecosystem was actual based from the histories universe around their big-bang universe into alternative universe of alien-living creatures. Similar looks to planet earth. The game was going to be released in 1993 as well with Jaleco marketing and project of Chimera Beast. CP.BRAiN development groups of Project: Eater would to be developed the game began in development cycle on Middle 1992, Lead Game Programming of Manbow began with designed of Chimera Beast from traditional software engineering and later with two Game Programming would joined with groups. Toukaidou Nozomi the art designer of CP.BRAiN whom making the creature design and background artist that months, With collaboration of Three Artist served as an CP.BRAiN maker of conceptual demo shown off from Project: Eater following line-up developer of project leader, lead game designer, development director: Shigenori Hashimoto. the arcade platforms of the game tested with Evolve shooter game by engineering has runs to perfectly showing on tech demonstration game. According with Jaleco publisher was scheduled is not yet being released date. It should put onto System storage of Prototype version. The game officially came in Chimera Beast prototype version developed as CP.BRAiN. An documents noted and written the great idea development shifts with Chimera Beast Project. Although in the game was to including with mature audiences has the targeting to "Gory, Graphic, Violent Scenes" for eaching the player audiences shown in the gameplay. The first photos and screenshot day in AM Show 1993 from the game released as prototype version build today. According by the CP.BRAiN and Jaleco from the audiences players said that: "It is very bizarre, Too killed for violent scenes in Chimera Beast. That having been expect from the children should not allowing about shown in game." Returning in development of Chimera Beast Project. These has the Four artist continuing are hand-drawn of digitally artist for special effect animators their the realized on Chimera Beast putting their dialogues cutscene picture and it would having the additional detail, enemies design on level designer are hardware system engine. More members of the Japanese game designer has Production assistant, production coordinator, additional game programming, system programming who would to helped with CP.BRAiN later being joined somewhere in Sep 1992. The development cycle on around in Jan 1993. developed with the visual game designer of the game detailed having the building, trees, grass, ocean, more enemies, more mid-bosses in stages and new weaponry of power-up systems in which this cases from previous show cases at AM Show 1993. CP.BRAiN moving into the newest version of Alpha Version build of Chimera Beast are basic their in level designer and collaboration to the period in Project: Eater. The traditional scratch from idea has storyboard artist, storyline, dialogues in several cutscenes, It is way then still in production and development after been awhile to currently hardware works on software custom engineering with Chimera Beast as well. Around in Apr 1993. The following of months with Jaleco, It was reporting that the released dates has delayed to Chimera Beast along with the long way in development processing alongside to additional members that are suffered from exhausted, bland and tried was expected that development is still one of bet that they would going off from long break in processed and continued on Chimera Beast Project. As of Middle 1993, CP.BRAiN the illness of development game Chimera Beast that build Alpha Version working on the game, Conflicted with CP.BRAiN was fated with Chimera Beast Project and truth faith with the development crew rushed back from additional member to groups Project: Eater are probably is being Alpha Version is only 40% completed in game project. The game release dates was delayed around Middle 1993. Cancelled Later that months, Jaleco was decided to public in marketing small amount product of Chimera Beast prototype version in June 1993. a CP.BRAiN project of Chimera Beast was dropped and scrapped due to technical issues and difficulties design of hardware system from decline of release dates would probably are went off from groups. But it was developer game crew saved One Lead game programming, (himself), One Lead artist, Four artist, Seven artist department and animator, Two Custom hardware system engineering. By the time moment, They turn out from production and development was burned it up alive with Groups Project: Eater as an documentation remaining sheets in desk studios in same day and weekend. Eventually make them way the game cancellation for didn't make it far from the alpha version build in arcade that rumor is the "bizarrely violent scenes" as well not playable to Eaters. But it was unable to officially names of Chimera Beast is cited are reason is underrated from arcade game titled as following goes off by the Tokuhiro Takemori that have no chances to make them resumed from rejected of Chimera Beast Project. And even the CP.BRAiN is decided to get killed the project. Which was never officially released in 1993. Legacy and Franchise Since CP.BRAiN has killed the project of Chimera Beast, Prototype version was existed on Mame Rom, Chimera Beast is first being installment on Our Internet Wargame Trilogy to another Eater appearance in next sequels of Within The Beast: The Prequel Of Our Internet Wargame from past events of Chimera Beast and Within The Beast Reception Chimera Beast were the met game reviewed on averaged game reviews. with following by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. original game got 9.6 out of 10 and 4.7 / 5 stars at the reviewer James Emirzian Waldementer described noted said: "Great game with bizarrely violent and gory scenes in evolution growth by the alien living creatures". The game considered that game style of evolution from EVO for SNES. their of the both which in game reviews discoverly as an very rare arcade game titled of Chimera Beast for notable are average reviewing in the game. Gamespot got 9.8 rating around 2018. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. met the game reviews was got 4.8 / 5 stars and 9.8 / 10 score points. the game designed as aspect of the system stylish was looking "bizarre game and visual surreal creatures" described noted was: "very very well made the game, The infamous of Chimera Beast project". with shorter gameplay on eight stages, small amount enemies and bosses, power-ups systems as an having the hardware system with pixel effects was Player eaters growth up into big and smaller. * See the Chimera Beast game reviews Development Crew * Chimera Beast credits crew of lists people of maker Arcade game development External Links * Reviews of Chimera Beast from pages * Prototype version of Chimera Beast emulator of Mame ROM * Arcade Museum of Chimera Beast * Chimera Beast on Giant Bomb * Chimera Beast on Gamespot * Reviews of Chimera Beast from Plato's Cavern